


and when you move, I'm moved

by Catja



Series: the rite of movement [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Octavia Blake, F/F, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catja/pseuds/Catja
Summary: Soulmates feel each other's orgasms. Clarke is supposed to be too young to know that.





	and when you move, I'm moved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/gifts).



> Title from Hozier. Unbetaed. Aesthetic on tumblr [here](https://catja.tumblr.com/post/186197929256/and-when-you-move-im-moved-soulmates-feel-each).

The first time it happens, Clarke’s doodling in her pre-algebra class, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Wells is in Algebra I and is way better at explaining than Mrs. Lee, so Clarke doesn’t need to pay attention. It’s the last week of school before Christmas, and even though it’s a Tuesday, Clarke gets to have a sleepover at Octavia’s tonight since Mom’s working an overnight ER shift. Bellamy’s finally home from his first semester of college, and Octavia’s made all kinds of promises about what he’ll do for them.

Clarke is adding a background around the sketch of a puppy she knows her mom won’t be getting her for Christmas when it happens. Her stomach starts feeling funny, all tight and warm, and then it moves lower, between her legs, and before she knows it a wave of pleasure so intense it almost doesn’t feel good crashes over her. She lets out a gasp and a whine before her hand clamps over her mouth. 

It takes her a minute to come back to herself, realize that Mrs. Lee stopped handing out homework and is standing next to her desk. Half the class is turned around in their seat. 

“Are you feeling alright, Clarke?” Mrs. Lee asks, setting a stack of worksheets on top of Clarke’s drawing with a pointed look.

The weird feeling has passed, but Clarke shakes her head. Her eyes flutter. “No, I don’t feel good,” she says, hand dropping down to press against her pounding heart. “Can- may I go see the nurse, please?”

Mrs. Lee narrows her eyes at her, but nods. 

Clarke flees.

She goes to the bathroom just down the hall from Nurse Jackson’s office, in case anyone’s paying attention to where she’s going. By the time she gets there, her heart has stopped racing but she still feels a little weak on her feet. Her panties feel strangely damp even though Clarke's first ever period ended last week so it can't be that, and she’s pretty sure she didn’t wet herself during whatever that was.

When she tries wiping herself, she’s soaking wet, and it comes away a cloudy white. Okay. Lately, she's been wet like this when she wakes up.

Clarke dries her underwear as much as she can, and hides out in the bathroom until the bell rings for lunch. She takes her time washing her hands, and when she finally emerges from the bathroom, Octavia’s waiting with her books.

“What was that shit?” she asks. Octavia’s been swearing as much as she can but half the time it doesn’t sound quite right. The last time a teacher called Aurora about it, Octavia was grounded for a week, but that hasn’t stopped her.

Clarke takes her books and shrugs, heading toward her locker. “I don’t know,” she mutters. “I just felt really weird. Good weird.” 

“Really good weird?” 

“Like I thought I might pass out it was so good.”

Octavia lets out a squeal. “It’s your soulmate, it’s gotta be.”

Soulmates are one of those things they’re not supposed to talk about yet, so of course, everybody does. No one will tell them exactly what soulmates are, not until high school, but enough of them have older siblings that whispers have spread. Not everyone gets a soulmate, though, and they’re pretty difficult to find. All Mom will ever say about it is that she’ll explain how Clarke can find them when she’s sixteen, which seems a lifetime away.

Clarke grins. She gets a soulmate. “Wow. If that’s what it feels like no wonder people like sex so much.”

Octavia wants to know everything, of course, but Clarke refuses to say another word until they’re off the bus. It’s hard to remember exactly what it felt like, aside from overwhelming and good.

They’re in the Blakes' kitchen, scavenging for a snack, Aurora still at work and Bellamy up in his room or something, when it happens again. Clarke manages to gasp out Octavia’s name as it starts, the sudden tightness erupting all at once into pleasure, tingling all over and making her dizzy. She would have fallen over if Octavia didn’t catch her. 

The aftershocks are nicer this time, her head tucked under Octavia’s chin, fingers dancing up and down her back. Clarke lets herself be held for a minute, then pulls away. Her cheeks are burning, heart still racing, half from the secondhand orgasm, half Octavia’s proximity. 

It feels almost awkward for a few seconds, like they’ve crossed some line they couldn’t have known about, when Octavia breaks the silence. “I really hope I have a soulmate,” she says, and it sends them both off giggling, and Clarke lets herself lean against her best friend again. 

But Clarke can only stand the wetness between her legs for a couple of minutes before she has to go clean up. When she returns, Bellamy’s there, Octavia in his arms, looking taller and broader than he did when Clarke waved him off in August. His hair’s too long, and he’s wearing his glasses for the first time Clarke’s seen in a couple of years since he had to wear contacts for sports in high school.

“Hey, Clarke,” he says, pulling one arm free from his sister to tug at her hair. 

Clarke gives him a tight smile, too aware of what just happened to be able to think of what to say to him. 

“Doing okay? How’s middle school going?”

Before Clarke can say anything, Octavia blurts out, “Clarke has a soulmate!”

_“Octavia!”_

“It happened twice today. Like just a minute ago! And right in the middle of math class. Everyone saw it!”

Bellamy just sort of stares at Clarke for a minute, jaw working a bit before he eventually grins. “A soulmate? You’re growing up, huh princess? What are you, twelve now?” Bellamy tugs the neck of Clarke’s shirt back over her bra strap. She was the first one in sixth grade who had to switch from training bras to a real one with an underwire and everything. His eyes drop down to her chest but it doesn’t feel the same as when the boys at school do it. “Congrats.”

It happens again that night when they’re all watching a movie, bundled in blankets and sipping on cocoa against the cold. Bellamy watches her from the other end of the couch, and Octavia helps ground her again.

It happens a lot, really. Over the next three years, Clarke feels her soulmate orgasm at least twice a day, often more. She won’t have access to the Registry until she’s eighteen, but still, she hears enough that she can make some decent guesses about her soulmate. 

One: her soulmate is probably male, based on how sudden the orgasms are, and given they’re always at least an hour or so apart. Niylah’s soulmate orgasmed three times during the Homecoming game, and each one lasted way longer than Clarke’s do, and Niylah’s soulmate is definitely female. Clarke’s not sure if that’s a disappointment or a relief, but she’s also increasingly sure she doesn’t care either way.

Two: her soulmate gets laid a lot, or masturbates a lot, or both. Clarke’s hoping this means her soulmate is hot, but Octavia tells her that’s just typical Clarke optimism. Octavia thinks he’s either a sex addict or trying to fuck with Clarke, because

Three: her soulmate has a knack for getting off at the worst times. 

Clarke never intended to tell her Mom, until it happened during dinner at a fancy restaurant when her mom was telling Clarke she was dating again. 

There’s probably not a single person at school who hasn’t seen Clarke shivering through an orgasm. That’s even how she’s introduced to people. “This is Clarke, her soulmate is addicted to sex.” She tried going on a date with Wells once since he’d been asking for so long, and it happened _three times_. 

Wells hadn’t asked again.

Mom won’t let her take driver’s ed or even practice driving until she gets the soulmate thing figured out. Clarke threw a bit of a fit over that, but probably it’s for the best. Knowing her luck, she’d cause an accident or kill someone or die herself because of her asshole soulmate.

Clarke's one of the only students who has a permanent hall pass, and she's spent a lot of free periods finishing tests in empty classrooms. She couldn't even be a bridesmaid when Mom married Marcus because Mom didn't want her coming during the ceremony.

But in three years of amazing, terrible, frustrating orgasms from her soulmate, Clarke still hasn’t returned the favor.

Octavia’s been bothering her about it since she turned thirteen and figured out how to get herself off. “C’mon, your soulmate should get to know you exist,” she says. They’re curled up in Clarke’s queen-sized bed, sleeping at Clarke’s for once, now that Mom doesn’t mind them being there alone. “It’s not hard, I can help.”

She’s never said anything, but Clarke knows Octavia’s never felt her soulmate. Either they don’t exist, or they’re too young, or haven't figured out how yet, or they just don't care about letting Octavia know they're there.

Clarke rolls onto her back and flings an arm over her face. “What if it’s one-sided? And I’m doomed to just orgasm twice a day for the rest of my life and never know who to blame for it?”

Octavia leans over her and tugs her arm away. Clarke blinks up at her, wrinkling her nose at the brush of long dark hair across her cheeks. “That like _never_ happens. Once you can get on the Registry you’ll find them super quickly.”

Clarke scoffs. “Yeah, like Bellamy has?” He’s twenty-three now, old enough to have found his soulmate, but there's never been any sign of his soulmate or anyone else serious.

“He deleted his account ages ago. Says there’s no point. He doesn’t think his soulmate’s old enough yet. Come on,” she whines, collapsing against Clarke, cheek pressed against her shoulder. 

She’s so close.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to find them yet.”

It feels like the kind of thing that should end the discussion, but another orgasm washes over Clarke. She would have expected them to be less overwhelming, the more often they happened, but they’re never anything but shocking and delicious.

Octavia curls an arm around Clarke’s waist, slips a long slim finger under the elastic of Clarke’s sleep shorts. “Okay, fine, but don’t you want to know what it’s like? You know how good your soulmate’s orgasms feel, but yours are going to be better.”

Clarke turns toward her, and Octavia presses a kiss to her temple, then her mouth.

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, or even the hundredth, probably. Octavia wanted to start practicing a year ago, and since neither of them had ever suggested they stop, they hadn't.

But this is the first kiss that feels like it might go further. 

Clarke gives in with a sigh, turns onto her side to pull Octavia closer, slide her own hand up the smooth soft skin of Octavia’s back. She does want to know what it’s like, being able to feel every second from the first brush of fingers instead of just the last moment of climax.

Octavia always kisses like she’s hungry for it, desperate, ruining all of Clarke’s carefully considered actions. It’s easy for Clarke to get carried away and just let herself be kissed, and touched, and explored. Before Clarke knows it, she’s on her back, and Octavia’s got her sleep shirt rucked up to her hips.

At least Octavia has the presence of mind to ask, “Are you sure?” between kisses.

All Clarke can do is let out a sigh and a breathy “uh-huh” before Octavia presses a final kiss against Clarke’s jaw and settles between her legs.

“I really wanna touch you,” Octavia says. She presses her fingers right against the wet spot from the orgasm, and Clarke lets out a whimper.

“Yeah,” she says when she realizes that Octavia is waiting for a response. “Okay.”

Octavia tugs down her panties and breathes deep. “You always smell so good when you come, I fucking love it.” 

Clarke hasn’t ever told Octavia, but she has tried touching herself before, usually right after her soulmate’s orgasmed. It’s never felt like this before, though. Octavia knows more about what to do, how to start off with featherlight exploratory touches all along where Clarke’s still dripping, letting one slim finger press against her opening. She slides inside, relieving an ache Clarke wasn’t even aware of until it was gone, and brings her other hand down to play with Clarke’s clit, trying out different motions, circling, flicking, brushing, until it’s perfect, better than any orgasm has ever felt before, and Octavia drives her higher and higher until she’s falling.

Octavia was right. Her own orgasms are better.

Clarke opens her eyes to see Octavia licking off her fingers. There’s a distant buzz from one of their phones plugged in on the nightstand, but Clarke’s floating too high to care. 

“I knew you’d be delicious. I was so right, wasn’t I? There’s no comparison. You were completely out for like a full minute. That’s never happened before.”

Clarke hums. “Yeah, okay. You were right, you told me so, whatever.”

Octavia grins, triumphant and wild. “Can I eat you out now? I really wanna try it.” This time, she doesn’t wait for an answer before flopping between Clarke’s legs, diving in like she really is hungry for it, and any objection Clarke might have had dies away at the first flick of Octavia’s tongue against her clit. 

Clarke comes for the second time with three fingers inside of her, her own hands grasping at her breasts, and Octavia sucking hard on her clit. She’s not sure if she likes Octavia’s mouth or fingers better, but now that she’s finally caved, Clarke’s pretty confident she’ll have more chances to figure it out.

After Octavia finally pulls away, she grabs the box of tissues off the dresser and cleans Clarke up herself, pulling her shirt back down and finding her a dry pair of underwear.

There’s another buzz, and Octavia checks their phones while Clarke gets herself put back together. She’s not sure how to offer to reciprocate, isn’t sure if she’s supposed to or what to do if Octavia lets her. It’s just as well that Octavia doesn’t seem to want anything in return. 

“Why is my brother texting you? It’s like midnight,” Octavia says, handing over Clarke’s phone and checking her own.

It doesn’t make any sense until Clarke sees what Bellamy’s said. 

_That felt great, princess. Thanks._

_Wow, twice in a row? I’m so glad you’ve finally figured it out. We're going to enjoy this._

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, I will write Bellamy and Octavia's POVs, but as I am historically very bad at finishing kink meme fills, I make no promises about when these might happen.


End file.
